


The Girl in Physics (draft)

by starbit0



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbit0/pseuds/starbit0
Summary: aug 31, ‘09school is going to start soon. junior year here I come.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Crona
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. September 2009

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small idea in my head that I might a) expand on to be a completely different fic later or b) just leave it be.
> 
> I got bored so don’t expect anything major to happen. Might add a second chapter.

sept 1, ‘09  
classes began. 

sept 2, ‘09  
i don’t understand why I am still here. would it matter if I passed my classes or not?  
it’s not like mother would care much anyways.

Or ragnarok.

sept 3, ‘09  
wake me up when september ends.

sept 4, ‘09  
thank god it’s friday. I don’t like school. Why do people look at me funny sometimes?

sept 7, ‘09  
its monday. 

sept 8, ‘09  
i didn’t like the guy who pushed me. 

sept 11, ‘09  
sorry. the past few days have been uneventful. oh, it’s also 9/11.

sept 15, ‘09  
its getting pretty boring in school. I doodled a little bit on the corners of some handouts.

sept 17, ‘09  
its raining today. I like the rain. It feels nice against me.  
my mom wasn’t very happy about me coming home wet though.

sept 18, ‘09  
there is too much homework already. I don’t like this at all.

sept 20, ‘09  
i don’t like living here i just want to run away and leave and never come back why does my mother hate me what have i done its not MY Fault my father wasn’t rich im so sorry why can’t i be normal for you why do you have to suffer for my mistakes mother i wish i could be a better child why do i exist if i was useless why should i keep on living oh right its to return teh fav or im so or y 

sept 21, ‘09  
sorry for the marks. 

sept 23, ‘09  
the girl next to me forgot her notes for physics. I let her borrow my notebook but I couldn’t do my classwork because of it. I got it back though so i guess i’ll do it afterwards.

sept 24, ‘09  
the girl waved at me today and smiled.

sept 25, ‘09  
the girl waved at me again and smiled.

sept 28, ‘09  
the girl greeted me again today with a wave and a smile. I don’t understand. does letting people borrow your stuff makes you immediate acquaintances or something?  
if that’s the case, why didn’t i have more friends years ago?

sept 29, ‘09  
she let me borrow her pencil sharpener. I guess we are acquaintances now.

sept 30, ‘09  
her name is Maka.


	2. October 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes all an author needs to help motivate them is a single kudos. Thanks Metamorphic.

oct 02, ‘09  
nothing out of the ordinary. the girl waved and smiled.

oct 03, ‘09  
i woke up a little earlier than i thought. there is no school and the sun is still hiding.

I decided to watch yugi ho. 

oct 05, ‘09  
It’s monday again and it sucks. But Maka is there to make it a little more better. even if she makes 30 second small talk. she is the only one that really talks to me i guess.

oct 06, ‘09  
I made Maka laugh today. she dropped her pencil and i tried to pick it up for her. our heads bumped into each other and she just laughed. she wasn’t laughing at me though. that’s good. nice change of pace. she was laughing because we went to get it at the same time.

i smiled. just a little

oct 07, ‘09  
did i mention that i flunked my math test last week? I probably did say it.

oh wait i didn’t.

..I flunked my math test.

oct 08, ‘09  
I don’t know why ragnarok bothers me in school. I told him to stay away.

oct 12, ‘09  
Maka found me in the library. She asked me the same question but i said no. I thought she would go away after. she instead ate lunch with me in the library.  
It felt very nice.

(i forgot to write that the question she asked me was if it was fine if she joined me. I think she did it out of pity.)

oct 15, ‘09  
I kinda noticed that me and Maka are talking. a lot more than before. she talked about her favorite subject (which is math) and a little about the movies she just rented. It made me remember that a blockbuster was near my house.  
Maybe i’ll try and see sky high too.

oct 16, ‘09  
just another day of talking to Maka. i like our conversations. it keeps me distracted from things.

oct 17, ‘09  
that was a really cheesy movie. sky high. very predictable. I liked warren peace though. he was very cool.

oct 18, ‘09  
sunday. I watched it again. sky high. its growing on me. i had to wait until mother fell asleep though.

Otc 19, ‘9  
I’m back from school. i ran from the bus stop and now i'm really tired. and sweaty. Maka saw me in the hallway and ran up to hug me. I was itching to write about this because i don’t think i’ve felt that feeling ever. That feeling that i felt was warmness and something else i just couldn’t place my finger on. it was really hard to pay attention to all of my classes again. It felt so amazing. I want to feel it again.

Oct 21, ‘09  
Ragnarok told me it was being horny. I don’t know what to think of myself anymore.

Oct 22, ‘09  
I can’t look at Maka the same way again thanks to Ragnarok. It’ll take me at least an entire week before getting rid of the thought of “banging Maka” (as he put it).

Oct 23, ‘09  
Maka picked up on me acting weird. I just told her i had a stomach bug and wanted her to be safe and not catch it. I shouldn't have lied to her because a trip to the nurse’s office was then quickly done. 

(She kind of forced me to go. I’m convinced that she didn’t want her to get sick too but there’s a small part of me hoping that she just wanted me to be safe and healthy.)

Oct 25, ‘09  
Nothing much happened. mother did not look happy when I woke up this morning. Maybe i’ll stay after school tomorrow. I don’t like it when my mother gets angry for no reason.

I don’t know how to deal with situations like that.

Oct 26, ‘09  
I brought my journal to school today because something happened in the morning.  
My mother was still furious this morning. I still don’t know why. Her pill and pill bottles were scattered all over the apartment. I wish I wasn't living with her anymore and had someone to talk to about this. I can’t though. I don’t like the scars on my body and I don’t want any more.

Oct 27, ‘09  
It’s Tuesday and I want to go anywhere but here.  
The problem is that I have nowhere else to go but here.  
I’m talking about school.  
Now home on the other hand- 

Oct 29, ‘09  
There’s so much homework. I have 2 ELA projects to do, a lab report, a math packet i need to do (if i want to not flunk the next test) and history. Does the ever-growing cycle of stress end?

Oct 30, ‘09  
It’s Halloween eve. Maka asked if I was going to do anything. Naturally, i said no. I was a little surprised when she mentioned that she was going to go trick or treating with a group of her friends. mother says that it's childish. She once again invited me but the thought of having to go out in the dark scared me. I declined.  


i should've said yes. she looked a little sad

Oct 31, 2009  
I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all.  
I’m outside of the apartment but I wish I was anywhere but here. 

My day started off normal. I was watching TV until noon. mother didn’t leave her room. I ate a sadwich with ketchup, mayonnaise and a single slice of ham. mother still didn’t leave her room. It was until night time when things started to go really crazy. She came out of her room (she was on something so I can’t blame her for attacking me) and began to beat me. i don't know about the reason behind it this time. so i panicked and ran outside. I’ll just wait out here until she calms down. 

Maybe I’ll just wait out here until someone comes to run me over.

i really should've said yes.


	3. November 2009

Nov 2, 2009  
Maka was the first to notice my wounds. Well, the only person that talked about it after looking at them. They really aren’t bad though. I don’t understand why she was almost crying. She wasn’t the one that got hurt. 

Nov 3, 2009  
My heart stopped.  
I got called down to the office because someone told the principal that I got into a fight.  
I couldn’t tell them that it was my mother. I told them that I fought with someone outside of the district. Either way they told me that I would get in trouble and they have to report it to my mother. I broke down and cried.  
Either way I’m fucked.  
I asked Maka if she was the one who rattled me out. She confessed that she did.  
I’m so fucked.  
I wanted to yell at her for digging my own grave. I wanted to scream at her because now I will have more marks than before. I couldn’t dream of slapping her though. After all, she did what she thought was best. So i didn’t do any of those things. Instead  
Instead I just asked what she liked to do when she felt sad.  
And she said that she really liked books.  
I asked her what book does she recommend me to read. She suggested the Harry Potter books. 

Mother is home. I'm so fucked.

Nov 4, 2009 - hell starts (5 school day suspension)  
She starts with my body.  
My body hurts.

2  
she moves to my mind.  
my mind hurts.

3  
she wants to break me. she needs to break me. I must learn she says. and i agree. 

4  
the blood is drying. scars are forming 

5  
its quiet on the other side of the door. 

6  
the taste of food reaches my mouth.  
glad I don't have to leave at night anymore.

7  
the hell inside my head grows stronger.

Nov 11, 2009  
Maka tried to talk to me. I avoided her. I knew that she would freak out if I told her what had happened. I know mothers are not suppose to hit you until you bleed. I know I can't stay around her long. Ragnarok warned me that she is dangerous.  
I can see why. 

Nov 12, 2009  
Maka attempted to strike a conversation in physics. I felt bad because I did technically blow her off as I told her that I am too busy doing the warm up for class.  
Karma struck back when I ended up bombing on my math test and completely forgot to turn in a major history project.  
I wish I could just have a redo on today.

Nov 13, 2009  
Maka is getting worried. She suspects that something occurred over the weekend. What a smart friend, how did she know? I won’t say anything however. I can’t say anything about what mother had done to me.  
but  
Maka told me to meet her in the bathroom. I told her that I can’t enter the girl’s bathroom. She smiled at my small joke. It was a sad smile though. I wonder if she smiled because I actually agreed to talk to her after staying silent for the past few days. As I’m writing this, I still don’t know why I agreed.  
We then changed it to the library because that’s just where we normally meet. She commanded me to tell her everything that happened. I couldn’t. I choked up and started crying like the crybaby I am. She then hugged me and I never felt more comforted in my life. I felt bad because she didn’t eat lunch. 

Sat, Nov 14, 2009  
I’m struggling to keep up with my homework. My stress is showing. 

Sun, Nov 15, 2009  
My stress is really showing. My chest is hurting more and more as I realized that with the 5 days that I missed from school, I’m already falling behind in the majority of classes. I fear that my grades are dropping to the 50’s since I haven’t been able to pass . I need a 60 to pass my class. All classes. Term 1 is ending on the 20th.  
I don’t know how to deal with this.

Nov 16, 2009  
Maka layed off the questions for now (which is something i’m grateful for). We started to talk once again. Not normally. She sees my pain and I see hers. 

Nov 17, 2009  
I have a story. Big story. 

I was sitting in the library again (I do not like the cafeteria. There’s always too many people in the lunch room. Sometimes they would stare at me and I didn't like that. Plus I was doing my homework. That would’ve been hard to do). It was really difficlut because I had no notes from last week for any of my classes. I wish I didn’t have my suspension. But Maka came by and waved. She likes to visit me there from time to time. Not sure why. She went over to see what I was working on and nearly fainted when she saw the answers on my math work. Apparently they were wrong. All of them were wrong. She stayed to help me. I felt bad because she missed lunch again. While helping me, she asked how I was doing and I told her about my stress problem. She looked really concerned. We then had to leave because the bell rang but before she left she wrote down a number on the corner of my English notebook. She told me that she'll be there to help if I needed it and that I should take a chill pill. I don't understand why medication was brought in all of a sudden but I said nothing about it. I was too esc escatic ecstatic to even think about anything other than Maka.

I could feel my body tingle. When I told it to Ragnarok later on. He was like, “Man. Look at you finally getting pussy. About time! But from that bitch Maka, really?” 

He probably said something different. I can barely remember but whatever. You know what this means? This means that I now have a friend. Someone (other than Ragnarok) I can converse with! 

With every cloud there’s a silver lining. 

Nov 18, 2009  
Maka and I met once again in the library. I bllazed through my homework, sleeping at 2 last night. It was worth it as I completed roughly 60% of the work as it needed to be complete. I can barely function so I’ll talk tomorrow. 

Nov 19, 2009  
I slept at 12. Better than yesterday.  
School was tolerable today. I turned in all of my missed assignments and felt all that weight come off my shoulders. My bag was not so heavy anymore. I’m not sure why but I had the urge to tell Maka about my achievements. Mother said its bad to brag but I just wanted Maka to see that her efforts with me didn't go to waste. When she arrived in class and asked me how I was doing with my situation, I proudly told her that I completed it all. She was really happy for me. She gave me a swift hug and I know for a fact that a few people were watching. My face was burning.

Nov 20, 2009  
This month has been such a disaster. I’m glad that it’s finally over. Term 1 grades ended and now and I can say that I passed all of my classes (by a slim). I was still on my high from yesterday that I almost agreed to eat lunch with Maka and her friends. I promised her next week as I wanted to take a quick nap in the library.

I just realized that Thanksgiving break will happen on the 27th. I don’t like breaks. That means spending more time outside. But that’s not important.

Sat, Nov 21, 2009  
I dreamed of Maka. I don’t want to say what happened in the dream because it’s pretty embarrassing.

Nov 23, 2009  
I spot one of Maka’s friends talking to her in the hallway. I wish I could have more friends like her. But mother said to be happy with what I already have.  
I had a small headache but it’s probably from the reading I did last night. I started reading a book called “The Snow Queen”. Nothing major happened in school, except that I accidentally bumped into a kid. I did apologize.

7PM  
Maka asked if I wanted to come over to her house.  
I’m not sure how to respond.  
Mother said to not go over people’s houses.  
..  
I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow. 

Nov 24, 2009  
Maka seemed a little angry and sad about why I didn’t respond to her last night. She confronted me in the morning. I told her that I didn’t know what to type and decided to wait until the next day to talk it out. She understood (I think?). That was our morning interaction.

Other than that, my morning continued on normally. I was having some trouble with a question in math and my desk-mate saw. He helped me with it. Maybe I can be friends with him too but he looks a little intimidating.

In physics, Maka told me that she noticed that I was kind of almost being pressured into coming over and said that it would be fine if I didn’t want to go. I saw the subtle eye contact and how she was barely even looking at me. 

I didn’t see her in the library and the thought of going to the lunch room crossed my mind. I remember getting out of my seat before sitting down again, deciding whether to face my fears or let my heart simmer down. I couldn’t do it in the end though...

5PM  
I texted Maka that I was going. She seemed very happy that I was going. She was using more exclamation points than usual and she sent me her address. She told me that Friday or Saturday would be good. I chose Saturday.

Nov 26, 2009  
Happy Thanksgiving me. Oh, why thank you.  
I hope Maka’s thanksgiving is going swell.

Nov 27, 2009  
It is 8 am and I warned mother that I will not be in the house for the majority of the day tomorrow. She glared at me and told me to make sure I wouldn’t get myself in trouble.  
I am very excited. 

Nov 28, 2009  
Wow.  
I haven't had that much fun since 5th grade.

I snuck out of the house at 10, agreeing to meet Maka at her house at 2. I scrapped enough money from the secret stash I keep hidden from mother and decided to use that to pay for my bus ride and my lunch. After using the bus to stop by a fast food restaurant and having to use the library's computer to know where Maka's house was located, I walked roughly a mile over. Mother has a car but I doubt that she'd drive me over to her house.  
Anyways, after I arrived there, I met Maka's father. He seems like a nice man and invited me inside. Maka's house was so huge that envied her for 2 seconds. That feeling was quickly brushed off however. I don't want to taint our friendship because of a few feelings. I wondered where her mother was though.  
Maka quickly came from whatever room she was busy in and took my hand as she led me up to her room. Her father gave us a weird look though. She showed me around her room and I noticed a picture of her mother, father, and a small Maka. I commented that her mother looked very pretty and that she looks a lot like her. We ended up sitting on her bed and talked and talked and talked. I haven't talked this much to someone before. Not for a long period of time however. We spoke about the things we loved in school, the things we hate, what our favorite bands were and what we did for thanksgiving. Funny how she brought up that last topic yet she didn't feel like talking about what she did. I felt myself drawn more to Maka than I have done before. I didn't notice just how bright her smile was before. She had a pretty smile. And for a good portion of the day, that's all I was fixated on. It didn't help that she kept touching my arm or holding my hand. It made me feel sweaty and nervous.  
Her dad kept coming in to check on us and Maka seemed pretty ticked off at his presence. I didn't mind though. He kept bringing snacks and I helped myself to them. I can't remember the last time I ate a carrot.  
When it was 5 though, I had to leave. Mother wouldn't care what time I would arrive at home but if I stayed any longer, I fear that I wouldn't want to go. I hugged Maka goodbye before waiting for the bus again.

7PM  
I got a message from Maka asking if I arrived safely at home. I noticed myself smile at the message and wrote back a short reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i start over or make a separate story?


	4. Deleting

Alright guys. I am going to restart this fanfiction. I'll try and write the chapter as fast as possible and start a new story before saturday (12/7). I'll just create a new story and the plot line is gonna change. Not by much but change will happen.


End file.
